bhgacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Warrior
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/sithWarrior-2.png This section is dedicated to information on the Sith Warrior Class in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Sith Warrior Overview: Champion Of The Dark Side An unstoppable force of darkness, the Sith Warrior is entrusted with the task of destroying the Empire’s enemies and enforcing Sith domination across the galaxy. The Warrior channels the destructive emotions of fear, anger, and hatred to purge weakness from body and mind and become a being of pure, brutal efficiency. Destined to eradicate the incompetent chaos created by the Jedi, the Sith seek to rule the galaxy through power and intimidation. The armies of the Sith Empire are trained to accomplish this task, but they require the leadership of bold Sith Warriors—loyal and mighty overlords—who will drive them to conquest and victory. These cold-blooded conquerors waste no time with cunning manipulations and carefully-crafted plans. Sith Warriors crush their opponents and stride toward their goals with dreadful determination, leaving ruin and annihilation in their wake. Emanating awe and terror at every step, they accept nothing but absolute obedience from their followers. In turn, Sith Warriors can serve as loyal subjects to their own dark masters, often surprising enemies and allies with their rigorous honor and perfect discipline. Whether they align their ambitions with those of the Dark Council or become renegades in pursuit of their own goals, they are never far from the action. Their fierce hatred of the Jedi keeps Sith Warriors at the forefront of any conflict with the Republic. The passion to eradicate the Jedi Order fuels many of their actions, but that does not make them single-minded fools. Ultimately, the destiny of any Sith Warrior is his own to choose… and woe to those who would stand in his way. Master of the Lightsaber: A Sith Warrior’s skills with a lightsaber are unrivaled. Driving at their enemies with strong, crushing blows, the Warrior quickly beats his foes into submission or death. Though the lightsaber is the Warrior’s primary method of attack, he also uses his dark command of the Force to paralyze, terrify, and kill. Protected by heavy armor and his powers of intimidation, the Warrior wades into the thick of the fight and unleashes pure hatred and fury to eliminate all who would stand against him. Working With Others: A natural leader in any context, a Sith Warrior inspires both fear and undying loyalty into his followers and allies. Though they rarely exercise patience for incompetence or indecisiveness, Warriors have realized the importance of strength in numbers in their war with the Jedi, and have learned to accept and sometimes even encourage their comrades, whether they are like-minded Sith, ruthless Bounty Hunters, or others who embrace the darkness. In Game Information: Weapons: The Sith Warrior is primarily a Melee class, using the force to draw on for strength, and other various reasons to gain the upper hand of the battle. Using their Mastery of the Lightsaber to bring down an enemy, they are an unstoppable force once they are in a frenzy. Sometimes, the full power of a Jedi Knight cannot stop the ultimate power of the Sith Warrior. It is awe inspiring when caught on holo, and an unstoppable power to most of the Grand Army of The Republic. Still images of Sith Warriors capture their passion and vigor in war. Bold lightsaber tactics and surprising bursts of Force power force their foes to stay on the defensive until they are weakened and summarily destroyed. Though their saber tactics are always aggressive, some Sith Warriors choose to dual-wield or adopt other non-traditional fighting styles to accentuate their combat prowess. Outfitting / Armor: Despite their reliance on their strength in the Force, Warriors have no compunction about donning heavy and intimidating suits and armors. Unthreatened by the use of technology for biological augmentation, Warriors’ vestments often make use of dangerous and experimental components which imbue the wearer with immense strength and fortitude. Abilties List: Impale (Rank 1) - Requires Level 4 - 100 Credits Rage: 8 Instant Range: 4m Impales target with the main hand lightsaber with very high damage and knocks them back to the ground briefly. Smash (Rank 1) - Requires Level 6 - 160 Credits Rage: 5 Instant Cooldown: 30s Range: 5m Leap into the air and smash into the ground, immobilizing nearby enemies for 8s and dealing moderate damage to them. This ability also stuns weak and standard enemies for 4s. Force Choke (Rank 1) - Requires Level 8 - 220 Credits Channeled: 6s Cooldown: 30s Range: 15m Chokes a target, leaving them suspended in the air while the warrior channels this ability. Target takes very high damage spread over 6s and the caster generates 1 Rage per second. Force Charge (Rank 2) - Requires Level 10 - 280 Credits Instant Cooldown: 15s Range: 10m-30m Jumps to a distant target, immobilizing for a few seconds, interrupting their current action and dealing low damage. Generates 3 Rage. Soresu Form - Requires Level 12 - 320 Credits Instant While in Soresu Form, the warrior gains 1 Rage when they attack an enemy once every 3s. It also significantly increases his chance to glance incoming attacks, reducing the damage they inflict. It also reduces the rage granted to all of his Assault abilities by 1. Whirling Assault ''(Rank 1) - Requires Level 14 - 380 Credits Instant Cooldown: 4.5s Range: 4m Hits up to 3 enemies within a melee range of 4m, inflicting 50% damage to each. Grants 1 Rage plus 1 additional Rage for each target it hits. ''Unleash (Rank 1) - Requires Level 18 - 500 Credits Instant Cooldown: 2m Breaks all movement impairing effects and grants immunity to those affected for 5s. Bezerk (Rank 1) - Requires Level 24 - 660 Credits Instant Cooldown: 1m Reduces the warrior's health by 10% but grants 3 Action Points immediately, and an additional 4 Action Points over the next 8s. Saber Throw (Rank 1) - Requires Level 26 - 720 Credits Instant Cooldown: 30s Range: 10m-30m Throws your lightsaber at a distant target, striking for moderate damage and generating 3 Rage. Surge (Rank 1) - Requires Level 36 - 1000 Credits Rage: 3 Instant Cooldown: 12s Range: 4m Strikes your target for moderate damage with your lightsaber, and knocks up to 8 targets within 8m of the targeted enemy away from the Warrior. Does slight damage to all affected enemies. Invincible (Rank 1) - Level 42 - Credits: 1160 Rage: 3 Instant Cooldown: 2m Increases the warrior's resistance to all damage by 80% for 6s. Force Crush (Rank 1) - Level 46 - Credits: 1280 Rage: 8 Channeled: 3s Cooldown: 1m Range: 15m Suspends the target in the air while the Warrior channels his ability. If the channeling completes successfully, the target is crushed and takes massive amount of damage.